Welcome to the Academy
by VanillaAshes
Summary: Prompt: Bobbi and Hartley meet at the Academy. Did these two instantly become friends or did it take some time?


**Author's note:**

 **Hello and Merry Christmas!**

 **I've written this for Sanctuaria as a Christmas Present!**

 **Thank you to ThisVioletofMine who helped!**

 **Prompt: Hartley and Bobbi meets at the academy.**

* * *

Isabelle Hartley was sitting in the corner of the room, glancing around at all of the other trainees. She couldn't wait to throw the skinny bitches around. Her duffle bag was on the floor beside her; they had yet to be given their rooms.

"Hey, I'm Jennifer," A perky blonde introduced as she sat next to her. Hartley hated blondes, especially perky ones; why did they both have to be joining this section? She looked like she couldn't kill a fly- but she wasn't about to jump to conclusions.

"Izzy," she replied as she attempted a smile.

"What made you decide to join S.H.I.E.L.D?" Jennifer asked brightly.

"Why does _anybody_ decide to join S.H.I.E.L.D?" She asked rhetorically, ready to give her answer, but was interrupted before she could.

"I joined for the challenge; I've been a detective for four years and this has a higher sense of purpose, you know?" Izzy glared at the other woman, which didn't stop her talking. "What did you do before this?" Jennifer asked with a smile still on her face.

Izzy sighed; she hated small-talk. "I was born and raised."

"Nice- that sounds like a song," Jennifer observed.

Izzy elected to not respond again; hopefully that would stop the other woman. She thought everybody would be serious here, but one look at the woman's nails and she wondered if every woman was just as superficial as they were in school. She was thankful when the training began- and she told herself it wasn't just because she was up against Jennifer.

* * *

Bobbi entered Gym B, her duffle bag over her shoulder, and glanced around. Unfortunately, she hadn't actually made any real friends yet, and so sat on the bench by herself. She had heard yesterday that two of their classmates had been kicked out or had left; and it had only been four days since they had started. Bobbi had only thought of quitting twelve times, herself, but eight or so of those had been on the first day. More people started to fill the gym, most of those faces still unfamiliar to Bobbi. Dammit, she was supposed to charm targets for information in the foreseeable future- she could talk to her classmates, right? "Good morning," she said, her voice chirpier than normal. She hated how perky she sounded.

The brown-haired women beside her coolly appraised her for a few moments. "Hello." She replied; it looked like she attempted a smile but wasn't all that thrilled at having to talk to her.

 _So much for making friends, then_ , Bobbi thought as she dug into her bag and moved her water bottle to the top. At least the punching bag won't run- that was something she could count on. "I heard that two people have already left." She started conversationally. She decided that she wasn't going to give up straight away.

A relieved sigh left the woman's mouth. "Yes. Jennifer is gone- I don't know how long I could have stood her squeaky voice."

A reaction! Bobbi had met Jennifer once or twice, and she had seemed nice. "It's probably for the best; she couldn't stand a broken nail. How would she handle a bullet wound?" was Bobbi's reply. Bobbi could trash talk to make friends- thank you, Jennifer!

She received a nod as a reply. "I'm Izzy, if you didn't know already."

Bobbi knew that; everyone knew Izzy. She'd heard the other dropout's nose had been broken by her. That seemed plausible, now that she'd talked to her. Bobbi wasn't sure if that made her a good choice for a friend, or a very, very bad one. Actually, _were_ they friends now? Or did they have to braid each other's hair first? "Bobbi."

"Yeah, I know," Izzy replied, shrugging slightly.

She knew? Bobbi hadn't realised that anyone knew her name; in fact, she was convinced her roommate didn't even know it. Bobbi didn't really have a response to that, and a comfortable silence settled between the two as they waited for the rest of their classmates.

* * *

Izzy rolled her shoulders back, stretching them slightly as she stepped to one side, her eyes focused on her target. After two long seconds, she came to the conclusion that her opponent was not going to strike first and launched forward, somehow catching him by surprise and with one kick sending him flying down to the ground.

He quickly jumped back up and attacked her, his fist connecting with her lower arm as her hand clawed around his wrist and twisted it back, making him groan in pain. As she released his wrist, her feet swept under his, sending him down to the ground again.

Izzy waited patiently for him to get up again, and this time allowed him to remain on his feet. The spar turned more into boxing, which was obviously the fellow agent's strongest area of expertise as she was having a little trouble keeping up. After his fist caught her around the face, she ducked, grabbed his legs and threw him over her shoulder, onto the floor… again. She knew she needed to get more practice in boxing- it was better for sparring- but she had never had to spar in the past.

Her opponent patted the mat three times as he sat there, breathing heavily. Izzy paced over to his bag, collected a towel and his water, then stalked back and handed it to him. "Not bad. Your hand-to-hand is pretty good, but you leave yourself too open; it was easy for me to grab and off-balance you."

"I've been told that a lot," He replied, slightly deflated.

"Don't give up- you're really good," Izzy encouraged. There were only nine recruits left of those who had started at the same time as her. "Come on, let's go again," She said, offering her hand. He accepted it and stood back up, dropping his water to the side after taking a long sip. "I won't throw you down again."

"Thanks," He replied and then ended up having a long sparring match that tired her out. She had been hit less than she had hit, but continued regardless; she wasn't somebody who went down with a hit. Thankfully, they were stopped by Hand, who was running the session.

"I'm going to split you two up. Hartley, pair with Morse," Hand told them.

Izzy nodded, moving over to the blonde a few mats over. She took a few deep breaths as she slid her water bottle from her bag and took a few large gulps. "Hey," She greeted Bobbi, who looked just as tired as she did- a layer of sweat shined on her body.

"Hey," Bobbi replied between large gulps of her own.

The whole class waited to be given directions on whether they were all sparring again or utilizing some other type of fighting. As they waited, Izzy sized Bobbi up; she had done this many times before and knew that the other woman was at fifth place- she was learning quickly and climbing up. Although that didn't appear to be a match, as Izzy was currently in second place- she hadn't been lower than fourth place and that was only a one-time thing.

They received the directive of a pin system- two pins and you're out; this was obviously going to count to the final scoring. Being put against an opponent that you haven't sparred against was a great way to see how quickly people can learn.

The two women faced off, focused on their own little battle, ignoring the other sparring matches taking place. They simultaneously attacked, Bobbi lunging and Isabelle throwing the first real punch.

Bobbi bent slightly to avoid the hit, twisting to grab onto Izzy's arm and pulling it to throw the other woman's balance.

Izzy broke away and took a moment to think, swiftly aiming a high kick for Bobbi's head. Which she barely dodged, then blocked a barrage of punches before flipping and landing behind her opponent, jabbing an elbow into her shoulder blade. Izzy growled a little before spinning on her and connecting a fist to the junction between neck and shoulder, effectively pausing the assault enough to back away and rethink her strategy. They seemed to be pretty evenly matched; this would be difficult.

Izzy was once again the first to move, dodging two kicks before sending her fist into Bobbi's right shoulder and using the distraction as an opportunity to sweep the other woman's feet from beneath her. Bobbi rolled at the last second, though, and latched onto her leg, pulling her to the ground as well.

They both scrambled to top the other, throwing wild punches and kicks in the hopes of incapacitating their opponent. It was eventually Bobbi who ended up on top, pinning Izzy down and placing her forearm across her throat as a demand for her to forfeit.

Izzy only smirked and yanked her arms free forcefully, grabbing Bobbi's arm and throwing her over her head; there was a _thud_ as she landed on the mats by Izzy's head.

Izzy panted for a second, before rolling and standing up, staring at Bobbi who had gotten up just as quick as she did. She stepped back to counter Bobbi's step forward.

"Time!" Hand called. However, neither of the two agents moved for a few long moments. "Everybody off the mats, you have a thirty minute break, then meet back here."

Izzy stepped back before turning and walking off, she needed to hydrate herself.

* * *

Bobbi was sitting with her hands wrapped around the mug of coffee. Most of her class had gone home- they were allowed an average of three days off so they could keep their cover stories intact. Some got a whole two weeks. Bobbi had a week she could take because of the job she had told her parents she had taken, but elected to not go home at all. This meant that, as far as she knew, she was alone, with nobody she knew here. She glanced up as somebody walked into the room- it was barely 5AM- and was shocked when she noticed it was Izzy- why was she here? She was even more shocked when the other trainee poured herself a mug of coffee and sat down at her table.

"Morning," Izzy grumbled.

"Good morning," Bobbi replied, succeeding in keeping the surprise out of her voice.

"This coffee sucks," Izzy commented. "When are you heading out?"

"It's pretty terrible," Bobbi grinned, again surprised. Izzy wasn't the talkative kind, or at least that was what Bobbi thought of her, and yet here she was- voluntarily conversing. "Oh, I'm not," She said, trying to sound casual. She was a grown(-ass) woman; it was no big deal. "You?"

"My Christmas is here this year," Izzy answered. "It'll be better than last year- hear they're doing a full Christmas dinner, with turkey and gammon."

Izzy didn't seem like someone who was looking for pity with a comment like that, so Bobbi didn't give any. "If this coffee is anything to go on, we might have to go visit some drive-in."

"Nearest one is 53 minutes' drive when keeping to the speed limit, but you can make it in 28 minutes easily."

"You sound like quite the experience-based expert." Bobbi looked up from her cup of so-called coffee, which she'd learned to appreciate over the weeks. Bobbi adapted easily, even to terrible coffee. Izzy was staring into her coffee cup as if wishful thinking would make it taste better and Bobbi wondered who of their class Izzy went to fast food restaurants with. Izzy seemed more like one of those people who just owned being a loner. In their combat classes, Izzy was one of the leading three at the moment- but then again, so was Bobbi.

Izzy nodded but did not reply instantly. "Yes, I've headed down there once or twice. How about we go get some decent coffee and other supplies to survive over the Christmas period?" She suggested.

Bobbi agreed and both of them stood up instantly. "I don't have a car here."

"Don't worry, I've got one we can use. Let me grab something and I'll meet you out front," Izzy said before walking off, not giving enough time for a confirmation.

Bobbi halted for a second before returning to her dorm room and putting on trainers- she had been in slippers. She then shrugged on a thick jacket and made her way outside. The weather was chilly today, but not too intense as she waited, which wasn't for long as Izzy turned up a few minutes later.

Izzy pulled up to the curb and Bobbi slipped in. "You ready?" She asked before driving off straight away.

"Yes," Bobbi confirmed as she strapped herself in. "I thought we weren't allowed cars here until we got to a certain level?" She questioned.

A sly smile made its way onto Izzy's lips. "I have a friend who's pretty high up; she lets me borrow it on occasion."

Of course she did. Izzy had it all under control, didn't she? Bobbi looked at the campus as they drove away. She immediately felt lighter; it was crazy to think that she hadn't left that place in four months, but sadly, it was the truth. The silence in the car was not uncomfortable and Bobbi was grateful for that. Izzy didn't seem like the person for small talk. "Is your high-up friend the reason you joined S.H.I.E.L.D., then?"

"Nope," Izzy answered before shaking her head. "I bumped into her on our second day here- just hit it off." She paused. "What about you? Made any good friends yet?"

Bobbi wasn't even surprised anymore by Izzy's straightforwardness. "Not really. My roommate dropped out but I had a total of eight conversations with her. Does that count?"

Izzy laughed. "You need to learn to talk more."

"I talk!" Bobbi defended herself- or at least, she tried to. "I do have friends. I don't make friendship bracelets with them and bare my whole soul to them. I sit with them at lunch."

Izzy let out a single laugh. "That's all good, but it's short-term. These are the people who will be helping you with missions and keeping you alive. I would invest in opening up a bit more."

"I've never really been one to make really close connections- everybody leaves," Bobbi replied. "And especially people in our line of work; it's more likely that they'll die. Who wants to deal with that heartache?"

"You're missing out if you think like that. Would you say the same thing if you met your soulmate? Just turn away and not pursue it?" Izzy questioned. "Yes, life is precious, which is why you need to make the most of it while you're still alive."

"That's pretty deep, but I suppose you're right; I never thought about it like that. But, soulmates? Really?" Bobbi said after a minute of silence; this one hit quite close to home.

"It could happen," Izzy shrugged before turning left and pulling up. "Wanna go in? Or grab the coffee and head to a store a couple of miles out?"

Bobbi skeptically raised one eyebrow, but let it slide for now. "Let's grab that coffee first."

Izzy gave a singular nod as she parked. She stepped out of the car, grabbed her rucksack and headed into the coffee shop. With a few moments of contemplation, she ordered a coffee and cake for herself. "What you having?" She asked as she took out her wallet.

"Oh," Was Bobbi's intelligible reaction. "I'm good, I got mine," Bobbi continued as she held up her wallet.

"Get her a coffee and cake, too," Izzy spoke to the cashier and handed over the money before pulling Bobbi to the side. "Let's take a seat- they'll bring it to us." She had obviously been here before.

Bobbi followed with minimal complaints. "Alright, thanks," She sputtered as they sat down. "You come here often?"

"No," Izzy answered, and there were no signs to indicate that she was lying, but Bobbi suspected that she was.

Bobbi wasn't sure why Izzy wouldn't want to share, but decided not to push it. "So, why is it that you didn't go home for Christmas?"

"Don't really have a home; was going to go to my sister's, but she just got married and I didn't want to intrude. I'm going to head there for a couple of weeks when we finish training in a few months, anyway." Izzy answered as the coffees and cakes arrived. "Thanks." Her hands clasped around her mug. "How about you?"

The coffee shop wasn't a good topic, but apparently Izzy was just as straightforward about everything else. Bobbi took a sip of her coffee before answering; she'd almost forgotten what coffee was supposed to taste like. "My parents are on a cruise- they've been wanting to for years, but couldn't because of me. They think I'm with my boyfriend." Bobbi liked how easy talking with Izzy was.

"A boyfriend?" That part seemed to have caught Izzy's attention. "Is there any truth to that story? Are you fraternizing with another agent?"

"Oh, no. Thank god there isn't. Who would be boyfriend material anyway? One of those muscle-flexing idiots from our class?" Sure, there were some good-looking ones, and they had some sense about doing something for the greater good, which was heroic, sure. The problem was mostly that they were so damn well aware of their own qualities.

"They don't have to be from our class," Izzy pointed out.

Bobbi moved her head to one side as she contemplated the other males she had encountered and shook her head. "I think I'll pass. How about you?"

"I'm not in a relationship and I'm not interested in any of the guys at S.H.I.E.L.D," Izzy answered before taking a large gulp of her coffee. "This is the _best_ coffee."

"It's pretty good," Bobbi agreed, taking another few sips. "How did you discover this place?"

"The usual way," Izzy replied. She was being vague again; she really didn't want to talk about this coffee shop.

Bobbi began eating her cake, which she felt like she shouldn't have-she was already lagging on the training and didn't want to eat too much. It'd be a struggle when training started back up. She told herself that she'd go along to some extra classes and time in the gym.

* * *

Izzy and Bobbi spent less time at the supermarket than they did at the coffee shop; they were in and out within minutes. Although, within that time, they were able to get a few standard supplies, along with chocolate and alcohol- which they would have to sneak onto campus.

Bobbi began drinking in the car with Izzy's encouragement. They both began singing along to the songs on the radio as they drove back, taking nearly forty minutes to get there.

Bobbi felt like a teenager again as they snuck everything they bought in and entered her dorm room- which she had to herself now. "We're going to get kicked out if they catch us."

"Then let's not get caught," Izzy replied simply as she picked up the rum. "Do you have any glasses?" She asked earnestly.

Bobbi shook her head with a laugh and pulled out one cup. "We could share?" She offered, realising she wasn't actually prepared for company.

"Sounds good," Izzy replied before taking a swig straight out of the bottle. She offered it to Bobbi, who accepted it as she placed the cup down and took a swig from the bottle, too. The alcohol burnt her throat, but she didn't care and took another swig before handing it back to Izzy.

"Thank you," Bobbi spoke, receiving a mildly confused look. "For this, for… hanging out with me."

"No need to get emotional on me," Izzy replied with a smirk, making Bobbi roll her eyes. "Don't go falling in love with me- you're not my type."

"Oh really?" Bobbi teased.

"Yeah, I don't do blondes," Izzy replied casually.

Bobbi looked at her, stunned, connecting the dots but not saying it out loud. Instead, she looked at Izzy with a composed expression. "I could always dye it."

They stared at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter, both sitting down and getting out the chocolate; they would pay for this tomorrow, but neither of them cared right now.

* * *

 **Happy Holidays**


End file.
